


One Stroke At A Time

by Qem



Category: Free!
Genre: Coach Tachibana Makoto, Flustered Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Post-Canon, Teacher Tachibana Makoto, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s kind of embarrassing having people who watched him high school see so clearly how far (or not) he’s come since he’s left, but he’s sort of hoping that the swim club is still around and would welcome him popping by every now and then even if they already have a supervising teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stroke At A Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> /o\ I'm so sorry, I accidentally typo'd your name so it ended up going to a different person during the exchange. I've gone back and corrected it now that's why it's come in late. Sorry about the mix up! I really liked the ideas in your prompts so that's why I wanted to at least gift you with a small ficlet for it.

It's not always easy to find work close to home, especially when you've only just become a fully fledged teacher, but when Makoto hears about an opening at Iwatobi High as a Physical Education teacher, he finds that he can’t resist applying. He does find himself needing to spend a lot of time psyching himself to have his resume sent through, so he only sends it a day before the final deadline.

It’s kind of embarrassing having people who watched him high school see so clearly how far (or not) he’s come since he’s left, but he’s sort of hoping that the swim club is still around and would welcome him popping by every now and then even if they already have a supervising teacher.

He’s not sure whether he feels relieved or regretful when the one of the kind ladies that worked in administration, Yamada-san calls him up to advise that the position has already been filled. He can barely get a word in edgewise as she advises him, mostly small interjections of agreement between her pauses for breath.

“It’s nothing personal dear. They would have loved to have had you just there was a person who applied first day and really hit off with the principle in his interview and so was hired instantly. But there’s a PE teacher position at Samezuka Academy that just opened, their old coach had a terrible accident, poor dear. You’d remember that school right, since it was your swim club that started organizing joint training events right? You wouldn’t have any issues if I forwarded your resume with my personal recommendation right?”

And thus Makoto finds himself the new PE teacher and swim coach of Samezuka Academy.

It’s nice. If slightly bewildering to be in that position.

* * *

Samezuka Academy’s swim team is still the powerhouse that he remembered. The students are all fiercely independent but are still eager for advice and tips - especially after they find out that he’s friends with not one but two different Olympic level swimming athletes.

Still, he’s looking forward to the joint training session coming up between his new team, and his old school. He’s heard good things as apparently they’ve been investing in their swimming team for the last couple of years - it should be good for both teams the practice.

He was expecting to be waylaid by Yamada-san when he goes to give his greetings. She did help him find his current role after all. He wasn’t expecting to be rescued by Yamazaki Sousuke.

It's nice, even if they both can't stop themselves from laughing helplessly about the irony of it all, earning a few strange looks from their students.

* * *


End file.
